Standing at the Bitter end
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: a secret affair leads to more secrets. Past, present and future. A change in parentage leads to a change in destiny as two boys find kindred spirits in each other, fight against the secrets all the while keeping their own and bring their world out of the darkness. past Narcissa/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

It was wrong, it was right, it was pain, it was pleasure, it was strength it was weakness, love, and hate. Tear, shouting. Laughing, kissing. It was a contradictory fight to the end.

He loved her, he shouldn't because she was his cousin. In their family it really didn't matter except he was a Gryffindor and disinherited, she was a Slytherin, the perfect pureblood daughter already promised away.

"We can't do this anymore," she breathed against his swollen lips. His hands tangled in her silky blond locks.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that and every time since we were fifteen." He scoffed ravishing her mouth once again. Pushing her against the wall, she fought against the desire to meld herself back into her body. She fought against it pushing him away once again.

"I'm serious, Sirius. We can't do this anymore. Lucius is getting suspicious I think he's going to start having me followed," she steeled every nerve in her body to tell him what she had to. "I'm pregnant." She breathed releasing the secret she'd been harboring for weeks. He gasped releasing her he stepped back looking at her wide-eyed.

"You're…you are... Pregnant... baby… Whose?"

Gray eyes met pale blue. "Yours of course but let's hope Lucius doesn't figure that out."

"No Cissy if that's my baby you're leaving that bastard. We are not allowing my child to be raised a Malfoy."

"You have no choice. I have no choice." She paced wildly around the room.

"No you had a choice you chose to marry him, even though you loved me." He grabbed her arm twirling her towards him. Fire and ice meeting like so many times before.

"NO Sirius I'm not you."

"Right." He scoffed "Perfect Narcissa. Never steps out of line Narcissa. Does everything Mummy and daddy says. Too bad they don't know we've been rolling in the sheets since we were fifteen. "The sound of her hand hitting his cheek reverberated around the room.

"How Dare you."

"How dare I?" you're the one who is denying me my child." He hissed.

"It has to be this way don't you see?" Tears poured down her pale cheeks. "Right or wrong we've both made our choices. You choice to leave closing the doors to us. I chose to stay and in the bargain had to marry Lucius. I don't love him. Can never love him but I won't leave him. I'm not strong enough to live under the scorn of the family the way you do. "

Of course not." Sirius snorted. "Why would you ever want to displeasure our evil family? How is Bella still as crazy as every? What about Andy, still disowned because of who she loved. You'd really still be in contact with the crazy sister, married to the pureblood lord instead of being with me or talking to your actual sane sister. You can do what you want Cissy, you can be married to who you want. I can't stop you but that." He pointed to her stomach. "That is my child and I will fight you tooth and nail for him or her."

"Sirius No." she was pleading now. Her hands over her stomach. You can't. You can't do it. He'll kill me."

"What do you mean why would he kill you."

"Are you kidding the humiliation of it all would be enough and he's powerful enough to get away with it but that's not all If we divorce I lose my magic. It's written into the marriage contract. I can't live without my magic." She was crying now tears running down her pale cheeks.

"How could you sign such a thing?" Sirius was vibrating with such rage, "

how could I have ever loved someone who is so weak so pitiful." He snapped at her. He hadn't slapped her but she felt like he had stuck her as her whole body shook. What are you going to do when he finds out? Because he isn't stupid Cissy, he isn't dumb and he's going to figure it out."

She shivered as if Dementors were in front of her. "If he finds out he won't do anything not publically the humiliation will be too much."

"Oh so he won't kill you because you swear he'll kill you if you leave but raising your bastard child that will be okay."

"I'll give him an heir a pureblood one, that's all he really wants so the blood won't be strictly Malfoy. Having an Heir holding up public perception that's all Lucius cares about. The Humiliation of the word knowing I'd slept with someone else would be worse for him then the secret humiliation of raising another man's child."

Sirius shook his head. He knew he was out of options. The world wouldn't believe him. There was no such thing as Paternity spells. Oh Gringott's had a test but that was only given to of age wizards who were collecting inheritances and only when asked. They would never give it to a baby, and he could never ask for it to be given to a baby. The world wouldn't believe him even if he did come out and tell them it was his baby. His heart was breaking. He looked at the woman he had loved all his life. a gulf between them he thought would never form. Anger, hurt, betrayal. It all welled up inside of him.

"I hate you." He spat, I hate you and I day mark my words I'll figure out a way to get my child back, one day." With those words he stormed out of the room in a far off inn that they'd secreted away in and apparated to James and Lily because he had to tell someone. He had to let the burden off his heart and shoulders.

Narcissa slide against the wall, letting her perfect pureblood façade fall as tears fell from her eyes the color of a raging stormy sea. What had she done, how had she ended up here. Could she ever get out of it? She loved Sirius she'd always loved Sirius. It was supposed to be him and her against the world. Then he got sorted into the house of Red ad her into the house of Green and he'd defied his family at every turn and she'd still loved him because he was Sirius. Then he'd gotten blasted from the family tree and ran away to the Potters, and she still loved him though by that moment she knew it wasn't going to be forever. Then a betrothal contract between her and Lucius and she knew he was lost forever because she wouldn't say no to her family. She wouldn't' live outside the pureblood sphere.

Couldn't, it was too ingrained in herself. The only thing she'd ever done to defy her family they didn't even know about. No one knew about the clandestine nights. The heated kisses the love, the passion. That spilled between them. Their secret to take to the grave. Or so she thought. She pulled herself together the perfect pureblood wife and she made her way towards the manor that held her cold, distant loveless marriage another man's baby in her belly.

Sirius landed in the Potter garden. He stared at the cottage, imagining James and Lily in there in their little happy bubble and he resented them for a split second he resented their happiness. That they could laugh and hug and kiss and when they had a baby everyone would know and celebrate. It wouldn't be some dirty little secret.

He made himself move, made himself pull out of the resentment. He made himself walk up the path to that door. He stalled for a second. Letting some of the anger and resentment fade from his face. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Hello." He called out. Trying to make his voice sound normal like he wasn't being held together by a string. A very tiny, very fragile string.

"Hey Padfoot what are you doing here?" James came into the room stopping short at the look on his friends face. For even if Sirius was trying his best to mask it James Potter knew him better then then almost anyone except maybe Narcissa. "Padfoot is everything okay?"

With those words Sirius crumbled in on himself the tears came and he fell to the ground. James stood in shock staring wide-eyed at his best friend.

"Hey James did I hear Sirius?" Lily came into the room and stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god." She rushed to Sirius's side as James feet finally seemed to move but instead of moving towards his distraught friend he moved to the fire place. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire calling out.

"Remus Lupin."

"James is everything okay?" Remus asked his head coming into the fire.

"No, something's wrong with Sirius I need you to get here."

"Should I get Peter?"

James bit his lip. "No his mum is sick don't want to worry him more."

"Okay step back James I'm coming through." James hurried back as Remus stepped through the floo and into the Potter's living room "Oh my." The man said looking down at their friend I Lily's arms. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know he showed up here looking horrible when I asked what was wrong, that's what happened." James motioned to him.

James and Remus slowly made their way to their friend.

"Hey Serious what's wrong?" Remus crotched down level to the other man. Sirius looked up at his friends swallowing and pushing himself out of Lily's arms. The red head stood up and James and Remus helped Sirius to his feet getting him to the couch. He buried his head in his hands and he took a few shuddering breaths before he looked back up at them again.

"Narcissa."

With one word three faces looked murderous. "What did that Bitch do to you this time." James growled. The Marauder's didn't like Narcissa that wasn't a hidden secret. Only those in the room knew that Sirius was still meeting up with his teenage love. Or that he had loved her to begin with. It wasn't that they didn't trust Peter but the fourth member of their group never seemed inclinded to care about romances and always got a grossed out look when they were talked about so they just didn't talk about it around him.

"She's pregnant."

Lily gasped stumbling and James had to catch her. "Yours or Lucius's?" she asked.

"She says mine I believe her but she won't leave him says she'll lose her magic and he'll kill her so she's going to let that monster raise my child. There's nothing I can do you know that you know how our world is." he swallowed. She holds all the cards and I hold none." He shook his head.

"Oh Sirius." Lily sat beside him. "I'm so sorry." Well inside she was cursing Narcissa Black Malfoy. Plans were made in the minds of the four to fight to do everything to bring the baby to them. What none of them knew at that moment though was that another baby was coming. A baby and a prophecy that would change it all. Make it all impossible.

What they didn't know was that soon war would come to their very doorstep tearing them apart. Two boys would be born. One under a false name. one left an Orphan both destined to live similar lives in different circumstances. Drawn together under a cloak of secrecy. Secrets it was the word that would tie them all together. Secrets of the past, present and future.

A/N so next up we'll have Draco's Birth and Harry's all in one chapter. Not sure if we'll have Halloween of 1981 in that chapter or another. Then we'll have a few chapters leading up to that day in Diagon Ally that the boys meet but it will go differently.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Sirius watched Lily, her belly rounded her face aglow with the child she carried inside herself. He was happy for James and Lily and their coming child he really was but he couldn't help but be jealous, to be furious and envious wanting to punch something someone every time he saw James lay a hand on Lily's stomach and talk about the names they 'd discussed. Knowing James would get to see his child born. Hold him or her in his arms.

James watched his friend it had been months since he'd announced that he was going to be a father. A few weeks after Sirius made his announcement Lily had found out she was pregnant. James had watched as Sirius's eyes had shuttered with distress and grief. He tried to reach out to his friend but he'd pushed them all away. He'd put on a smile and told them congratulations and James hadn't pushed he hadn't wanted to.

Lily was seven months pregnant when Dumbledore had called them to his office and told them of the phrophcy telling them to go into hiding telling them to trust no one that Voldemort was after their unborn son.

Lily had put her hand over her stomach and cried and Sirius had offered to be their secret keeper but they had went another direction to Peter. Voldemort would never expect Peter, Sirius though they would all suspect Sirius of being their secret keeper he was the go to the obvious choice.

The Potter's life went along as smoothly as it could well they were in hiding. All the while Sirius thought of his friends and their baby and then he thought of Narcissa and his own baby and he wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. Would she follow Black tradition?

Narcissa Black Malfoy went into Labor early in June. She'd watched her waistline expand and she'd felt the kick inside her. she'd grown to the love the child that would curse her. For the child was a part of Sirius. A tangible piece she could always hold onto.

She thought of names and dreamed of what the child would look like. Lucius was as attentive as she'd figured he would be leaving her to the house elves. She didn't mind though the less time she had to spend in his company the better.

Her parents were in contact though they'd taken an extended vacation to the continent her mother and father for all their bluster and pure blood supremacy were scared of Voldemort.

Bella had been around from time to time. Mostly to talk to Lucius and she knew those conversations revolved around the dark lord but she didn't want to know what they were about and then one morning her want into labor.

After hours in pain she'd delivered a healthy boy. A boy. And a part of her sighed in relief it wasn't a daughter and a part of her cringed at what a son meant but at least that it was a son to carry on the Malfoy name hopefully Lucius would leave her to her own devices. She held the baby close as the healers allowed her husband into the room.

Lucius looked at the child in his wife's arms. His grey eyes held more ice then usual as he scooped the child into his arms. He held him and looked down at him and then he leaned over Narcissa's bed and whispered in his wives ear.

"I know your secret my dear, you're lucky no one else can tell. To the world he'll be my son but privately he's nothing to me. He deposited the child back into her arms. Narcissa watched him go. Her face paler then ever. Her breath coming in quick gasps. She looked down at the child in her arms. He looked like her that was a good thing. Slick blond hair but the eyes yes the eyes were Sirius's and there was no denying that. Luckily they could be passed off as hers also. They were also close enough to Lucius's that if someone pressed it could be explained. How had he known though?

"I'll protect you baby." She whispered.

Lucius was fuming, he knew he'd been played the timing hadn't added up but looking into that child's eyes he knew actually who had played him and he was furious. The only good thing he could figure is that at least he knew his "Son" was of pure blood. The world would never know but he would, he'd know and he'd make Narcissa's life hell because of it.

He wouldn't allow anyone to play him he was Lucius Malfoy after all.

The next day the Daily prophet announced the Birth.

Sirius let the paper flutter to his lap after reading the announcement that took up half a page.

 **Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black are pleased to announce the arrival of their son an Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

The rest of the page was taken up by a picture of the new born. Blond heir and Grey eyes. His eyes. He caressed the picture and looked down at his son. His son that felt so weird, he cursed though as he clutched the paper in his hand. The baby that had Lucius Malfoy's name.

Life wasn't fair and the picture under his hand was proof of that.

Lily and James sat in their own house thinking of the child who was as good as family as they peered down at the picture. He looks so like Sirius." James said.

"I don't see it." Lily pointed out.

"The eyes the way his hair lies. It's all there." James watched the picture of the sleeping baby.

In another house in another room another man did the same. Remus Lupin's heart broke for all of his friends and himself.

A month and a half later Lily Potter gave birth to Harry James Potter and the second boy that would shape he world was now in it. Both boys would have their parts in the war. Both boys would come to depend on each other. Both boys were puppets that those older then them tried to play. The boys were stronger then that though and in years to come they'd show the world.

Next up Halloween anyone Draco growing up Lucius dealing wth Draco. Bring the tissues.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

It was Halloween of 1981 when life feel to hell for everyone involved. Lily and James Killed. Harry somehow surviving and then being sent to the Dursley's and Sirius Black being sent to Azkaban. Wrongly convicted of murdering Peter but what did he care He had lost his son and James and Lily were dead.

Harry grew up with the Dursley's stuffed into a closest called a freak, barely feed and whipped when ever the mood struck his muggle relatives.

As one boy with bright green eyes and unruly black hair lived in hell another boy with silver eyes and blond hair lived his own hell. The cold house of the Malfoy's consumed him. His mother tried to make up for it. She did but the years had hardened her even more. She was more ice then woman anymore.

As for his father. Well by the time he was four Draco knew the man wasn't his father. Lucius had told him enough time. With every slap how he wasn't good enough. How he was a Black bastard. He taunted the young child with how he wasn't good enough to be a Malfoy. Well in the public eye pretending to be a doting father.

The young boy counted down the years and then the months weeks and days until he could escape to Hogwarts even if he knew that meant that Slytherin was his only choice.

"If you ever get into another house. You can be promised that it won't be pleasant for you." Lucius had hissed in his ear as he got ready to board the train that September day of 1991.

He was surprised when he saw the boy he'd meet a few weeks before in Diagon Ally sitting alone in a compartment.

"Can I sit here?"

"Oh yeah." The boy said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

"Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes widened. He almost reached out and acted his usual superior self but something in the boys eyes. Something he hadn't seen before made him stop. Just then a red head entered.

"I'm sorry every where else is full." He turned to look at the two of them and froze. "oh I'm sorry I'll leave." He went to leave but Draco stood up and shook his head. "It's okay you can stay."

"But you're a Malfoy."

"True but…" he trailed off.

"You hate my family."

"Why would he hate your family?"

"Because we are poor. Ron Weasley by the way and if what the twins told me on the platform is true you must be Harry Potter." 

"I am but won't you please sit down. I don't have many friends. "Or any." He whispered all though Draco heard him.

"Okay." Ron said though he seemed a little hesitant.

"So what house do you want to be in?" he asked Harry.

"Gryffindor I think. I heard that's where my parents were."

"I'm guessing you'll be in Slytherin." He said to Draco."

"Unfortunately."

"don't you want to be there?"

Draco looked at the two boys in front of him. He was sure he could trust Harry but Ron, was a wild card. Weasley's were loyal though he'd always heard that. He licked his lips.

"No." he whispered.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

" I don't like my father but if I don't go to Slytherin it won't be good for me." He heard Harry's gasp and knew the other boy understood his implied words. "I'm sorry I really can't be friends with you if my father knew I was talking to potential Gryffindor's…"

"It's okay." Harry whispered.

"I should be on my way." He stood up but stopped when he heard Harry's voice behind him.

"Draco."

"Yes." He said not turning around.

"we may not be able to publicly acknowledge each other but I'm your friend. Right Ron." Draco was sure he nudged the other boy.

"Oh yeah sure." Ron said, Draco could hear the hesitation in his voice though.

"Thank you." He whispered before walking out the door and finding the other future Slytherins .

"Draco where were you?" Blaise asked. Draco shuttered his face and put on his icy persona.

"I felt like looking around." He sat down in a seat and looked out the window. His silence stopped the others from talking as the tense atmosphere enveloped all of them.

Meanwhile in Harry and Ron's compartment the red head looked at the raven haired boy slack jawed.

"We're going to be friends with a Malfoy?"

"I mean you don't have to be but yes I plan on it." Harry shrugged.

"He seemed decent enough I guess." Ron huffed himself surprised by how civil the Malfoy Heir had been.

The hours ticked on they met Neville a boy who lost his toad and Hermione a girl who seemed to have read all her books. "Please tell me we don't have to be friends with her too." Ron moaned. Causing Harry to chuckle as he bit into a weird snack called a chocolate frog he'd bought off the Trolley

Soon they neared Hogwarts and Harry felt butterfly's erupt in his stomach. Him and Ron disembarked from the train and made their way towards Hagrid's booming voice.

"Four to a boat, four to a boat he called out." Then Harry noticed the little bobbing boats in the water. Him and Ron got into one followed by Neville and Hermione. They were off gliding across the silver lake. Harry gasped at the sight of the castle looming over them. They bumped into the shore and scrambled out of the boats following Hagrid up to the door where they were met by a severe looking witch.

"Professor McGonagall the students." Hagrid nodded.

"Thank you. Follow me." She addressed the students. Harry looked around trying to see everything all at once. At one moment he caught Draco's eyes.

"Wow." Ron whispered.

"Soon you will be sorted into your houses. McGonagall told them your house is like your home well you are here. Now wait for me." She said as she disappeared though a door.

Harry listened to the chatter around them. Draco stood as cold as stone and soon McGonagall came back leading them into a hall with long tables and all the other students. Harry's eyes landed on the hat.

"You will try on this hat and it will tell you which house you belong in." she pointed to the ratty thing.

"I'm going to kill Fred he was going on about a troll." Ron muttered.

Just then the hat broke into a song and after that McGonagall started to call student after student.

Malfoy went up. Harry could tell he was trying to act impressive. He sat down and the hat covered his eyes.

Draco sat there on that bench holding his breath. "Ah a Malfoy but not a Malfoy are you. You're all Black. So much like your father wanting to break away from the mold. Oh no boy not Lucius your true father. But I see you have to follow the path laid out for you so sadly it's SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted and with a slump of shoulders Draco joined his house table.

Next Harry was called. "Ah a Potter. You could g anywhere my boy anywhere at all but I see here that Gryffindor is the best place for you. So brave. Keep young Malfoy under your guide he needs you." The house whispered before yelling "GRYFFINDOR"

Harry let out a breath and shot a look to Draco. One of apology and friendship all mixed into one. He tried to block out the cheers he was getting as he waited for Ron to be called finally it was his turn.

Ron wondered up to the hat and sat down. "Another Weasley ah well you are different then your brothers. Maybe a little insecure stick with Potter and Malfoy they will lead the way where you need to go my boy. Trust both with your life. Better be GRYFFINDOR."

Ron got up and walked to sit next to Harry trying to puzzle out what the hat meant by all of that. Trust them with your life. A Weasley friends with a Malfoy this day was not turning out how he thought it would. He looked over at Draco. Was it all worth it? The hat and Harry seemed to think so. He had to trust.

Soon Dumbledore spoke and food was placed on the table and then it was time for bed. The first years barely glanced at the Gryffindor common room as they struggled up to the stairs and bed.

Draco in the Slytherin common room felt his heart hardening just a little more but he had friends he had to remind himself. A Malfoy friends with Potter and Weasley who would have thought. He thought of what the hat had told him as he feel into a restless sleep.

Three boys now entwined all trying to live life to the best of their ability all needing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry wasn't sure but every time he got close to Professor Quirrell the Defense against the dark arts teacher a burning sensation seemed to go through his head. He closed his eyes tightly after his Defense lesson the first week of school.

"Hey Mate you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry looked at him. "No." he shook his head. "Every time Quirrell looks at me something happens to my head." She said rubbing the scar.

"That's odd." Ron studied him. "We'll figure it out Harry." He clasped his arm. "Draco said to meet us in that little room that Professor Snape told him about." Ron whispered close to Harry's ear.

Harry nodded as they walked into Charms. He noticed Draco and gave a nod. Professor Snape now that had been an interesting development he had not seen coming.

Severus Snape had pulled him into classroom on his second day of school. He'd startled and backed away trembling with fear at the stern man in front of him.

"Potter there is no need to fear me I have talked to Mr. Malfoy." The professor's voice gentled. "He has told me you have extended your hand in friendship to him and I thank you for that. As with Draco I have to pretend to hate you for everyone's safety but I am here if you need anything. There is a room on the 7th floor it will be anything you need it is secure you and Draco along with Mr. Weasley can meet there. Snape gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you for being his friend." Severus said softly "Your mother would be proud."

Harry shook himself out of that memory. He hadn't yet had a class with the man but he knew he could trust him. His mother had trusted the man he was sure of that he just wasn't sure how it would all play out.

Later that night an hour before curfew Draco Ron and Harry found themselves sitting in chairs around a fire. "Harry says every time he looks at Quirrell his head hurts by his scar."

"Hmm I'll tell Snape." Draco nodded.

"How are the dorms?" Ron asked.

"Cold, it's hard to pretend I care about any of them." Draco sighed. "Oh I was supposed to tell that Snape apologizes ahead of time but he's going to have be tough on you tomorrow in class he'll probably take points but he'll try to go easy."

The other two boys nodded as they snuck out of the room trying to hurry to their dorms before curfew struck.

"Where were you?" Ron and Harry jumped and turned as they came through the portrait hole

"None of your business." Ron snapped. "We are in before curfew so leave us alone." He stormed past a stunned Hermione Granger and glared at the snickering twins in the corner.

The next day at Breakfast Harry got a note from Hagrid asking him to come to Tea. He quickly sent back and affirmative answer and he and Ron hurried down to Potions.

They slide into their seats just as Snape swept into the room. Snape took a look around the room as he went to the podium to take roll. His mind went back to days before. _He'd just introduced himself to his first year slytherin's and found himself back in his office when a knock came on his door._

" _Come in." he called out. He wasn't that surprised when the door opened to reveal his godson Draco. "Draco how can I help you?"_

 _Draco closed the door behind him and looked up at his godfather. "I made some friends but we can't be friends."_

" _Oh why is that?" Severus leaned against his desk._

" _It's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." He whispered. Severus stopped himself from Gasping._

" _Why do you think they are your friends?"_

" _Because they are nice. Okay Weasley not so much but Potter is making him. Uncle Severus I think he has the same childhood as I do." Neither uttered the word abuse. Severus knew that Lucius was beating Draco but there was nothing he could do about it. Not if he wanted to keep his spying position though there were times he'd been tempted to slip some nasty potions into Lucius's tea._

" _What make you think that." He narrowed his eyes. Celebrity Potter abused it couldn't be._

" _I just know." Draco whispered._

" _Okay Draco." He sighed. "I'll help you. If you trust them for now I'll trust them." Even though it galled him to trust James Potter's spawn. He is also Lily's son. A voice whispered in his ear._

 _Now Severus watched the boy in his class._

When he'd first met him he knew what Draco had told him was true. He had been abused. There was no question of that. There couldn't be just the way the child had flinched away from him told him all he needed to know. Harry Potter wasn't the pampered prince he'd expected and he had his mother's eyes.

The class went on as Draco had said it would two points from Gryffindor and a few pretend sneers from Severus. Then it was let out and Harry and Ron rushed to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid let them in Happily.

"good to see you boys." He boomed as they settled into chairs and he started making tea. Just then Harry saw a paper sitting on the table.

"Look a break in a Gringotts." He pointed to the paper. "I thought that was impossible"

"Suppose to be." Hagrid said as Ron took the paper and skimmed it.

"Says what ever was in it was taken out that day so nothing was stolen." Ron said. Harry took the paper from him.

"That's the same day me and Hagrid were there and that's the vault we visited." Harry hissed looking over at the half giant who seemed oblivious.

Ron shrugged as Hagrid brought them tea. And they spent a pleasant hour with the man.

"so you think what ever Hagrid took was what the thief was after?" Ron asked

"Had to be whatever it was, was a grubby little package." Harry said as they made their way back to the castle.

"Should we tell…" Ron nodded towards Draco. "When we know more we know it's not safe to meet up to much." Harry sighed his eyes landing briefly on the blond.

"Okay." Ron shrugged.

"What are you two whispering about." Hermione sat down beside them.

"Why are you so nosy." Ron sighed.

The bushy haired brunette huffed and stood up stalking away.

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Neither boy knew that in a little more then a month they would be tied to the same girl as they faught for life against a mountain troll. Or that she'd bring everything they needed to their friendship with the blond. Well almost everything there would still be a few missing pieces to it all. One of those was a young boy who kept losing his toad. Hogwarts would never see them coming.


End file.
